Candy Cigarettes
by Zelia Theb
Summary: Yusuke's all grown up, and he's about to prove that to a certain smoking lady. ShizuruYusuke Candy Series V


**__**

The Candy Series is a bunch of _Yu Yu Hakusho_ one shots which centers the characters around some sort of candy that either describes them, or whatever type of relationship they will have in the story.

****

History of The Candy Series: It literally started with my fic Strawberry Licorice, which I created the file for back in July 2004. The rest of the series took off after Dark Chocolate Mints (Created September 10, 2004), where I then proceeded to write a bunch of brainstorming ideas for more (September 24, 2004). At that time, I had _eighteen_ stories lined up, and since then I've added three more to that list. This is one of the original ideas. I hope that you all enjoy it.

Please note that I am basing all dates off of the recorded date of file creation on my computer, not the uploaded time to any archive site.

****

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

__

The Candy Series © Zelia Theb.

* * *

**_The Candy Series:_ Candy Cigarettes**

A Yusuke-Shizuru One-Shot

By Zelia Theb

* * *

Ya know, it's days like this that make you wonder if the world is literally going to hell. When it's so muggy that you feel that any moment you'll be drowning in the air. When the breeze is sweating every time it blows on your skin. Where you always feel like you're naked and pressed up against your lover, but you're not satisfied enough to be happy about it.

It's pretty hot out here. Luckily, we just got air conditioning, but baby bro doesn't like it when I smoke inside. I guess I can understand that enough, since all ya ever hear about on the TV is how much second hand smoke kills people. Whatever. That cute friend of his smokes too, and he's died more times than any person should.

I hear the door open, and the kid joins me outside, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. I probably should stop calling him a kid. It's been two years since he came back, and I guess he doesn't have too long until he has to leave again. I wonder if he's even going to go?

His eyes have a look of seriousness as he smacks the butt end of the pack against his hand, trying to condense the tobacco together. He hasn't even said a word yet, he must be pretty upset still.

Yeah, Keiko broke up with him. I feel kinda bad because she was such a good kid, but I guess he had it coming. He had promised to marry her when he got back, but never got around to making any plans. Kind of irresponsible, but I don't understand why these kids think they should get married so young. Sure, it's the culture, but it doesn't mean it's too smart. Hell, we're all in our twenties now, me moreso than the others, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to rush off to the altar.

"Damn. It. Mom."

I glance over at him to find him eating candy cigarettes. Wow. I can't help but laugh a little. I've got to meet this Atsuko some day.

"Want a drag?" I offer, holding out my last half of a smoke to him. He nods and takes it from my fingers before inhaling the largest drag I've possibly ever seen. When he's done, there's barely anything left so I just let him have the rest. It's no big deal, really.

"So, kiddo," I start, crossing my arms, "How ya feelin'?"

"Huh?" he looks at me, tossing the butt to the ground, "I'm not a kid, Shizuru. But I'm fine." He twists his foot over the finished smoke, squashing it into the cement.

I walk in as he opens the door for me. Damn. Air conditioning really gets rid of that drowning feeling. Walking through the kitchen, I remark, "Fine? Yeah, I can believe that."

He stops me cold as he says, "She wasn't my type." Not his type? I guess that sort of makes sense. She's great, but a little overbearing for a free spirit like him. Not like me at all.

Before I can say a thing, Kazuma walks in and announces, "Sorry guys. I gotta go."

"Figures," Yusuke complains. He rolls his eyes, and I catch him for a second as they meet mine, and quickly roll away.

"Kurama just called up and said that he's gotta interview a friend for some school project." The two of us burst into fits of laughter then. Kurama always has some sort of magical school project whenever Kazuma wants to visit Yukina.

"All right, bro," I say permissively, "We'll see ya later."

Yusuke looks at me inquisitively; "We?"

"Yeah," I suggest, "I mean, I didn't think you had anything pressing to do."

"Nope."

I nod and then wave at my brother as he leaves, then make my way to living room to catch up on some quality programs. Yusuke sits next to me at an unbearable proximity. I almost wonder if he's got the hots for me. I guess it doesn't matter. He's definitely cute, and I suppose I wouldn't mind giving it a shot. Because he couldn't pull the crap he did with Keiko on me. Then again, he wouldn't _need_ to because I'm an entirely different person.

Which brings me back to our earlier talk; "Not your type, huh?" Since Kazuma isn't home anymore, I light up another cigarette, and toss one to the kid as well.

"Nah. I mean, we're still friends. She called me the other day and we talked about stuff. But I think I kinda started liking someone else along the way." I feel his eyes on me again but I ignore them. He's really just a kid. Like I'm really going to fall for the old 'let's meet eyes' trick.

"Well, kid," I begin, ashing into the tray on the coffee table, "What did you plan on doing about that?" He's not as oblivious as my bro can be sometimes, but I hope he gets what I'm saying. Because I'm not about to go asking him out.

"Uh, I'm not sure." With that I relax back into the couch; since when was I so tense? We watch the show on TV in relative silence, making minor remarks here and there. But instead of watching, I'm thinking of _him_.

Maybe I _did_ start liking him along the way. I mean, he kept coming over just about every day for the last three months, and Keiko only broke up with him three weeks ago. Guess he just kinda grew on me. He was my smoking buddy after all, since bro has to be adamant about not smoking around him. It's not going to be right if we start dating so soon after their break-up, but is anyone going to really care?

Nah. Everyone is always bothering me to get a boyfriend, and people keep saying that Yusuke needs someone to put him down. Being able to deal with him leaving again is another question. But I haven't fallen that hard yet. Guess I'll see with time.

"Shizuru," he says suddenly, putting his cigarette out in the tray and opening up his candy pack, "Let's go out for coffee." What was _that_? Meh, I guess that's what I get for liking someone a few years younger.

He offers a candied cigarette up to me, and I take it. Can't pass up a nice sugar rush. It's not like I don't want to go out for coffee. But is he asking me out or playing kid again?

"I'm not a kid, Shizuru," he remarks, falling back into the couch, "I'm asking if you wanna go out with me, and if you wanna have coffee too." Well, that answered _my_ question. His eyes turn back around and stare at me intensely, forcing me to answer. Ah, so _that's_ the look that Keiko fell in love with.

"Sure, let's go." I reach for my lighter on the table, but Yusuke stops my hand with his own.

"Use mine," he says, gripping my fingers. I let go of my old lighter; damn, I've had that for a long time; and stand from the couch to leave with him.

****

The End

* * *

VERY boring. I wanted to put them together, though, without making it super explicit (which of course, wouldn't make sense and be completely out of character). I figure that it was a nice way to plant the seeds for Shizuru-Yusuke fandom, since it's a bit obscure and unsteady with my other fic.

Readers seemed to enjoy my little insights (or methods to my madness) in my last one-shot, so I figured I'd let you know how this story came about.

I always thought of Shizuru like a toned down Yusuke. Originally I started writing this from Yusuke's point of view, but decided that if I omitted some of the randomness and cursing, it could easily become Shizuru's. I rather like these two together. And for those of you who didn't understand why Yusuke cursed his mother, it was because Atsuko stole his cigarettes and replaced them with candy ones. Also, Shizuru's old lighter is the one that Sakyo gave her. Hence, symbolism.

Zelia


End file.
